Ice child
by Canada's-yuki
Summary: Jack got turned into a child, and the other guardians have to take care of him. How much trouble can one sprit of fun be? Apparently a lot. This is my first ROTG ; sorry if it sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Ice child.

I dont own ROTG.

A child walked a crossed the snow clover ground. He only had on a blue sweater that was five times too big for him and nothing more. In his right hand was a staff made of wood that too was way too big for a child, so it was mostly dragging on the ice land. The wind was blowing and snow was falling from the sky at a rapid pace, most people would have tried to find some cover from the icy storm, but not this boy, he had to get somewhere. Where was this kid going? Well he was going to the North Pole, to get some help. The young boy, only age five, saw his destination up a head.

North's work shop.

It took the small kid almost an hour to climb up to the work shop. When he got to the door, he wanted to just lie down in the snow and fall asleep, but he needed help so he struggled to stay awake. He lifted his one hand and knocked on the wooden door. After a few minutes, the door opened and north was standing there. North looked down at the small boy, then looked around to see if there where anymore children. Seeing that the cost was clear, he looked back down at the snow cover child.

"What are you doing here little one?" He said. He didn't have time to play with some kid; Christmas was just a week away, and he had a lot of work to do. That's when it hit him. This little kid probable just wanted to sneak in and see what presents he got. Sighing North opens the door wider and let the kid in. 'this is great, now I have to put this kid on the naughty list.' The old man though as he led the child to the room where he kept a book that had very kid in the worlds name in it. In this book, it had every kids name in alphabetical order, and had a list of the naughtiest kids.

"What is your name?" North asked the boy.

"Jack" he replied, his large eyes staring up at North. North flipped through the book in till he got to the name jack. A smile appeared on his face as he saw the name of the naughtiest kid in the world.

Jack Frost.

It had been some time since he last saw the winter sprit. 'It would be nice to see him more often' North thought. North then remember the boy standing in front of him. "Alright, what's your last name?" He then asked.

"Frost" The boy said. North then looked through the book to see how many Jack Frost's there when. One. That's all that there was. One Jack Frost, the guardian of fun. He then looked at the boy, he had snow white hair, blue eyes and his sweater was cover in frost. The boy looked like a kid version of Jack Frost.

"Jack?" North asked and the boy looked at him with big blue eyes.

"What?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"W-what happened to you?" North asked as he got to eye level with the snowy kid. Jack then shrugged his shoulders. "Can you stay here while I call the other guardians?" He ask Jack, before Jack could answer, North ran out of the room and to where the globe was. All the lights on the globe were acting normal, so that can be the reason for Jack turning into a little kid. North then sighed and made the northern lights appear, he then when to the room where he left Jack. The room looked like it did when he left, just one thing was missing.

"Jack where are you?" North asked as he looked under his desk, around book cases and even under the carpet. Still there was no sign of Jack.

That's when there was a big crass down in the work shop area.

North when running, hoping that's where Jack was and that he was fine. As he got to the floor where the work shop was, he saw a big mess of paint and tools. He tried to stop, but couldn't. He slipped and fell onto his back and kept sliding threw the work shop. He kept sliding in till the ice roller-coaster came to a stop in front of a box of fabric. He peaked in and saw a sleeping Jack in the box, snoring lightly and holding his staff in a death grip.

'I have a felling you're going to be a pain Jack.' North thought to himself as he picks up the box with the sleeping child inside, and went back to where the other guardians were probable waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ice child.

I don't own Rise of the guardians

-Chapter 2-

As North made it back to the globe, he was receiving a lot of stares form the elves and yetis; well it was more like the little bundle blankets that were receiving the stares. In the blankets was the sleeping form of Jack Frost, well child Jack Frost. The other gradins were going to have a field day! What where they going to think? There newest member got turned into a five year old! It was almost imposable to keep normal Jack under control; if he was a child it would be impossible! Children need constant attention; which would be hard for any of the gradins. Christmas was just round the corner, Easter would be after that, and the others are busy every night. North sighed and looked down at the sleeping child. His hair was messy as always, he had frost covering most of his body, and he had a small blush on his face.

'He's probable getting sick from that storm.' North thought to himself. He got to the globe, just to see that no one was there yet, which could be a good thing. Being acted by questions right away might make Jack wake up. North put the box under a window and struggled to get the staff out of Jack's hands. Even thou Jack was asleep, his grip the wooding staff never let up, it was almost like the staff only thing keeping him on the ground. After a few more failed attempts to get the staff from the sleeping boy, he finally got the staff. North laid it on the ground beside the sleeping winder sprit. He then looked out the window, even though there was a storm outside, the moon was peeking through the clouds.

"What happened to him?" North asked the moon, but he got no reply, just the whistling of the wind. North sighed and sat down into a nearby char. He rubbed his temples and sighed again. What has happened? Why now? Is Pitch somehow involved? Will jack be stuck like this forever? Those thoughts ran around North's head.

"What happened North?" The tooth fairy said as she flew into the room. "Did something bad happen?" She glanced at the globe, after seeing no difference she looked back at North.

"I'll explain everything when the others are here" he said, giving a quick glance to the still sleeping child, luckily Tooth didn't seem to notice. Sandy came in a few minutes later, his golden sand making many signs above his head. North tells Sandy the same thing as he told Tooth. They make like chit chat, you know, asking about work and life, the normal stuff. Lastly Bunny came in; as usual he complained about the cold and sat in front of the fire place.

"Now that ever one is here, I'll explain why I called you all here." North said, but then was interrupted by Tooth.

"Wait, where Jack?" They all looked around the room for the fun loving sprit, but couldn't find him.

"That who we need to talk about" North said.

"What happened to him? Is he hurt? Where is he!?" Tooth asked, going into a worried mother mode. She buzzed around the room talking a mile a minute, and talking louder and louder.

'If she keeps this up Jack will wake up.' North thought to himself and tried to calm the fairy down. After he got everyone calmed down, he opened his mouth to tell them what happened, but never got a word out. At the very moment, a scream was heard all around; the scream sounded like someone was being murdered. The scram was coming from the now awake Jack Frost. North ran to the five year olds side and tried to see what the matter was.

"Jack what wrong?" North asked and picked up the screaming child, tears ran down his cold cheeks. The others gathered around to, and each of them gasped as they found out that the little kid in North's arms was Jack.

"T-that's Jack?!" Bunny yelled, causing the crying boy to scream louder and everyone shot a glare over to the rabbit. North rocked Jack back and forth whispering that he was ok and that nothing could hurt him, but the child never stopped crying.

"D-do you think Pitch gave him a nightmare?" Tooth asked fear flashing in her eyes. They all had a suspicion that Pitch would come back, back to kill them or worse, the children.

"I don't know" North said with a sigh, Jack still baling in his arms.

"Get the little ankle biter a soother or something!" bunny yelled covering his ears, all of Jack's screaming was hurting his ears.

"Jack is not a baby; he looks to be five, so soothers and other baby things won't work on him." Tooth said. Sandy then made music notes above his head.

"Maybe he wants some music?" Tooth translated. She then flew to the work shop where all the yetis were working. She flew around in till she saw Phil working on some keyboards, she quickly asked if she could borrow one and flew off again. Jack was still screaming and crying as she arrived. She quickly got the keyboard working and started playing a few notes, still the screaming when on. She then little sang along hoping that would calm the winter sprit down, but that didn't work either, so she stopped playing.

"It was worth a shot" North said he then sat down next to jack's staff and picked it up. He waved it in fount of the crying boy, the moment that Jack saw it, he stopped crying. Jack reached out and grabbed the piece of wood, the moment he had it he started to laugh, North then let go of jack and watched the child laugh.

"That's what he wanted? His stupid staff?" The bunny asked and got down to eye level with the happy child. Jack then made a snowball and threw it at the rabbit.

"It not stupid! You the stupid one!" Jack yelled and then, with his staff in hand, ran off freezing poor little elves and causing a mess. The guardians looked at each other and then sighed; it was going to be a long day.

* * *

**CY: HOLLY CRAP! People like this story? Wow!**

**Ok just a few things I have to say:**

**1. I cant spell to save my life, and my spell cheek sucks, so if you see a spelling mistake please tell me and I will change it.**

**2. Jack is not going to be speaking in full sentences because; well he's a little kid.**

**3. If you have any ideas you want me to add then just say, I get writers block so easily it's not even funny. So if you want me to add stuff just say! It will help me so much!**

**Thank you for reading this chapter, and I hope you have a nice day, or evening, or night, or morning!**


End file.
